shafadorfandomcom-20200214-history
Trips and Transporation
Although most people live tied to a single territory, often the people of Gaia feel the need to travel from one side to another, be it for work reasons or simply pleasure. Long ago travel implied great danger, and it would be a lie to say they do not continue to do so, but the truth is that things have changed considerably now in contrast to how they were seven centuries ago. During the period of predominance and expansion of Abel, the Empire ordered the construction of more than fifty large roads to unite the different principalities to each other. That way, although the network was far from perfect, the ability to travel from one place to another improved incredibly. In addition to the great roads, well maintained roads are not unusual on the main commercial routes between villages and nearby cities. The other pathways fall on the good disposition of villagers and local nobles, which do not always result in good paths of communication. The most common form of travel is usually on foot, given that not everybody can allow himself the luxury of owning a mount. Nevertheless, the number of people that travel by horse, caravans or cart is increasing every day. For some time now, travel companies have existed in Gaia, large businesses that are dedicated to making caravan trips between various points of the continent. For a price that varies according to the route, it is possible to go from one side to the other with the security that the other people and escorts offer. Sprinkled along all these roads travelers can find boardinghouses or inns that serve to provide shelter and a good night’s rest after a long day, in addition to not getting lost in the dark or having a bad encounter with fierce night creatures or assailants. It is worth mentioning that, with access to great rivers, the fluvial transport through the interior is also very common (even more so than by foot), because it offers as much security as it does a greater speed. For sea voyages, the countries of Gaia have their commercial fleet, among which various passenger ships can be found. All kinds of imaginable boats are at the modern traveler’s disposal: Schooners, frigates, galleys and galleass. The most common way to sail tends to be to contract a commercial transport company, but there are also captains for hire that own their own boats. The problem with commercial companies is that due to the proliferation of piracy, they use escort boats and these war galleons are anything but fast. The free boats, however, offer speed and discretion, and are the best option when getting out of some place without embarrassing questions is crucial. Of course, it’s less secure and costs more, but there are a select few who prefer to pay in exchange for a more personalized service. But one cannot overlook the greatest transportation achievement that Gaia has ever experienced in centuries: the creation of the four airlines of Lucrecio. Thanks to the appearance of zeppelins, the world has become a little smaller, since it is now possible to travel from one border of the Old Continent to the other in just a few days or even cross the oceans in the direction of Manterra. Nevertheless, it has not taken long for voices to arise regarding the accident that The Lady had months ago, proclaiming that if God wanted human beings to fly, he would have given them wings. Category:Lore